Chapter 01
This is the first chapter of the Maiden Rose manga. Summary Division Commander Taki Reizen has won a battle on the battlefield with the help of his faithful knight Klaus von Wolfstadt. Back at the division headquarters, conflict arises between the two, unbeknownst to everyone else around them. The conflict culminates with Klaus sexually assaulting Taki. Afterwards Klaus is receiving western documents, when he overhears a bunch of kids fighting. He ends up taking one of them - Haruki Yamamoto - along with him, when the enemy attacks again. Complete Overview Taki is informed his train will be leaving shortly. As he moves to board he notices Klaus von Wolfstadt approach, and takes his hand. In the vicinity of a national border, soldiers come under heavy bombing. Returning gunfire the eighth company call for back up in response to the surprise attack. Hearing tanks before they see them soldiers arrange for infantry to come behind the barrage and by standing their ground they can overpower the opponent forces. The fifteenth division of the "Maiden Rose" company, first company report to HQ that the enemy position is crushed and that they are returning to base. preparations are made for the division commander after he had personally directed this sortie. This is but one battle during the Imperial Era 1928, where Eurote powers broke the 100 year treaty by invading Dheedene. The equilibrium of the crowded continent had become exceedingly fragile and the war had reached this country. Taki is welcomed back, from his tank vantage point he issues orders to transport the wounded, and tow damaged vehicles and rotate them to the rear. Captain Klaus drives beside him reporting for duty. Though told good work by Taki, he is chided for reporting so late to the division commander though Taki tells him it is fine, Klaus was carrying out a mission. Klaus helps Taki down from the tank, only to have his hand slapped away as he returns to headquarters. Klaus's prowess on the battlefield is discussed, with people having heard he is a knight to the Maiden Rose, specifically house Reizen in the hundred year old tradition. Though impressed he was able to use his motorbike to deliver a message on the battlefield, others dismiss him as a dog. Until half a year ago he was nothing more than one of Taki's school friends and dislike his independent actions. Second lieutenant Saguri notes that though he was authorised to return to his own country, it was Taki's wish to anoint Klaus as his knight. The traditional ceremony involved Klaus casting aside his nationality, having to renounce all privilege and accept his master becoming his possession. Though such a serious fellowship is something to be admired, they cannot understand why Taki keeps him at his side no matter how capable he it. They consider Klaus not just a dog, but a mad dog. Forty kilometres behind the front lines Taki returns to the Reizen family winter residence. At present they also function as the headquarters of the 15th armored division "Maiden Rose". Taki walks down a corridor followed by Klaus, he requests a report on todays battle outcome and casualties. Children are admired their battle prowess though one is chastised for wanting to be a knight like Klaus. Taki reads that twenty five were injured, and reinforcements are needed. Telling the others to take a break he tells Klaus not to follow him as he makes for the infirmary. He joins the wounded and consoles them, saying they all fought very well and he is proud of them. Kneeling down he speaks to a person he last saw at his genbuku (coming of age) ceremony, Torieda was the one who made his sword. Taki says he was horrified to see his name on the wounded list, Torieda has injured his hands but declares it is better than their country losing. Klaus is stood outside the train carriage where the wounded are kept. He is aware Taki is crying at what has befallen the injured. Torieda tells him to suppress these emotions as a person of high standing. Leaving the train, Taki finds Klaus outside who sternly tells him they are going to his room. A glass is knocked over and breaks as Klaus is on top of Taki kissing him. A man outside has heard the disturbance and says he is coming in, Taki tells him no and declines the presence of a maid saying he is going to bed. Alone again, Klaus points out he left and asks whether Taki is going to call for help. Yet he knows he would not, for him it would be far too humiliating to be seen like this. Taki does not speak as Klaus tells him to say for it to stop. Taking his shirt off Klaus proceeds to perform fellatio then intercourse whilst Taki tells him to stop. He wants Taki to give up, at which point Klaus says he will forgive him. Taki bites his finger which is put down to him being obstinate. Later, Klaus sits next to him as he details the first time he heard Taki speak, finding the way he spoke in his language pleasant but Taki lies asleep. People are discreetly discussing whether Klaus is a spy as they see him at a shop. One says Klaus is not be addressed with the "sama" honorific used to denote prominent people. Not seeing Klaus as a knight instead eyeing with suspicion for coming all the way out here to picking up that others have said he has bad manners, and stares at Taki in a certain manner. The shopkeeper and Klaus pick up on their discussions as Klaus receives a package, he thinks to himself regarding the military divisions. Feeling it is akin to the dark ages, no one is valued for their beauty anyone, only trampled, indulged in and killed. The kids break out into a fight, Klaus asks the injured one if he can stand before taking him back on his motorbike. Being in the country for half a year has been enough time for Klaus to understand the language, much to the kids delight. He asks Klaus why people say such despicable things about him when he is risking their life for the country. Klaus says it does not matter, he just does what he wants to do, pleased with that response their talking is cut short by rumblings in the distance. With it being night time, Taki awakens in bed to find Klaus gone. In the sky he can see planes taking part in a bombing raid. In his military gear, Taki calls to alarm all campaign unites, prepare all vehicles for action and to deploy the infantry without suiting up. He calls to Klaus that they are leaving in five, though he is still not here. Still travelling back on his motorbike they are in the middle of the raid. They have no choice but to make it to the front line. Taki uses a radio to try and contact Klaus. Characters References Chapter Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyakujitsu no Bara Chapters